Mi Pingüino
by Mari Morson
Summary: [One-shot] Mai va a visitar a su mejor amiga Natsuki y le cuenta que Shizuru se va a casar. Alguien tiene que detener esa boda!


MI PINGÜINO – ONE SHOT

 _Aún puedo Recordar con casi total exactitud la primera vez que nos vimos. Tú siempre tan preocupada, dan dedicada, tan comprensiva. Siempre soportando cada uno de mis arrebatos, cada uno de mis secretos; todo con tal de cuidarme, con tal de estar a mi lado ¿Por_ _qué_ _tuve que ver todo lo que tenía cuando ya lo había perdido? Hoy era mi cumpleaños y por supuesto tú no estabas,_ _tú estabas preparando tu boda…Sí! pues te casabas y yo…yo claramente no me iba a perder el día más feliz de tu vida._

Se sonrió a si misma, pues se puso a recordar lo estúpida que había sido…cómo se había quedado sola en el mundo…como había decidido comenzar de nuevo, como había decidido quebrar completamente la máscara que a pesar de los años…consideraba indestructible.

La joven quedó mirando amargamente su mano, pues consideraba que podría haber sido feliz, pero algo le había hecho comprender que eso no podría ser. Estaba jugando en una consola antigua un video juego de peleas conocido como Killer Instict. Llevaba 1 semana así, debido a que había salido de vacaciones. Iba en segundo año de Ingeniería de automotriz y era la mejor de su clase y eso le parecía tan extraño. Su manera de ser, tan correcta, tan liviana, tan rutinaria y eso en parte era lo que su mejor amiga le había enseñado…o tal vez que al actuar así podía sentir que estaba bajo la influencia de ella y esta podía ser la única manera de sentirla cerca…que nunca se había ido de su lado. Como si en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer por el living, para decirle que el ramen estaba servido.

El sonido de un celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, era su amiga de infancia, la voluptuosa Mai: "Feliz cumpleaños Natsuki-chan, Te quiero mucho. Tu amiga Mai"

\- Mai…gracias… - dijo la joven de manera algo nostálgica, pues hace 5 años se había ido de Fukka, ya no sabía de casi nadie a excepción de Mai que mensualmente iba a verla junto con Mikoto y un par de veces que había visto a Nao, pero nada más. Su relación con las demás personas era prácticamente nula.

Se fue a la cama, estaba algo cansada pues había salido con sus compañeros de universidad a celebrar su cumpleaños, pero como era de esperar ella se había ido antes pues era bastante solitaria, le encantaba estar en su cuarto jugando juegos de autos de lucha, de aventura, todo con tal de distraerse y no pensar en lo que le había dicho su mejor amiga hace un par de semanas y la había llevado a un abismo emocional del cuál no sabía cómo salir.

 **FLASH BACK**

Estaban dos jóvenes sentadas en el sillón, ambas estaban compartiendo un vaso de sake mientras que otra se comía un plato gigante de ramen, el ambiente era tenso, demasiado tenso para el gusto de la colorina.

\- Así que se casa…. – dijo la joven algo distraída mientras bebía de su vaso y sentía que un pito se escuchaba por sus oídos, su corazón se paraba y su cuerpo comenzaba a pesar de una manera devastadora.

\- Eso nos comunicó Haruka hace un par de días…y bueno, yo quise venir enseguida a hablar contigo sobre eso, además nos llegó un parte de matrimonio…y bueno…llegó uno para ti también…

\- Comprendo…se casa con Hiro - sonrió de manera algo molesta – por fin se decidió a hacer lo que su padre quería, pero bueno, ese es el precio de ser una de las herederas más ricas de Japón, no?

\- La verdad es que aún estoy en shock con la noticia…y también me pregunto si se casará o no…es algo tan repentino…ella… - siendo interrumpida por su amiga

\- Si es lo que ella quiere, que así sea – respondió para luego terminarse el contenido del vaso.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

 _En dos días más viajaba a_ _Fukka_ _luego de estar 5 años viviendo en_ _Tokio, era algo que, si bien en parte me tenía bien, siempre se extrañaba a la gente que uno dejó de lado y sobre todo…sobre todo te extrañaba a ti, la última vez que nos vimos fue tan repentino. Fue la noche más feliz de mi vida y a la vez la más triste ¿Por qué uno se tiene que dar cuenta de lo que pudo tener cuando ya no está en sus manos perderlo o no? Pues en realidad uno nunca lo tuvo y eso causa muchísimo daño._

 _Estaba lista para viajar, tenía todo empacado, solo faltaban esos dos días que probablemente se me harían eternos, realmente eternos._

Un suspiro fue lo que colmó la paciencia a la joven de risos de oro la cual estaba en una heladería junto con su mejor amiga, la chica que en una semana más contraería matrimonio con uno de los chicos más codiciados de su estrato social: Hiro Nagatsuka.

\- Me tienes harta con tus suspiros – dijo la joven muy molesta

\- Ara ara, Haruka está nerviosa porque me caso? – con ese característico tono kiotence comenzaba a mofarse de su amiga

\- Claro que estoy nerviosa! Realmente te vas a casar? Sabes todo lo que implica? Y si aparece la delincuente? Qué piensas hacer?

\- qué delincuente? Alguien que quiera asaltarme, Haruka? – dijo Shizuru con burla, pues sabía perfectamente a quién se refería su amiga

\- sabes perfectamente de quién me refiero…y te asaltó hace años robándote tu corazón – y tras decir esto hubo un silencio sepulcral de varios segundos, hasta que la joven rubia volvió a hablar – vamos…dime qué harás… - susurró débilmente

\- Saludarla? Preguntarle qué ha sido de su vida…cosas que uno hace cuando vuelve a ver a sus amigas…

\- ese es el problema! Esa delincuente no es tu amiga… - Palabras que retumbaron en su corazón.

-Y entonces que podría ser, Haruka?- se podía distinguir la intimidante mirada

-Emm, tu Pingüino?- se expresó de manera un poco tierna para ella, pero al instante de forma nerviosa

\- Haruka si vas a tratar de convencerme te sugiero que te esfuerces más- se burló dando un sorbo a su té mientras su amiga molesta masticaba la bombilla.

 _Casarse, se supone que es un término legal utilizado para unir a dos personas, las que se amarán y siempre estarán juntas… lástima que eso sea sólo un mero simbolismo._

 _Uno no siempre se casará con la persona que ama, hay movimientos del destino que nos complicaran a todos, cosas que nos hará pensar y pensar, dudar de nosotros mismos, dime... ¿estás segura de lo que haces?_

-Maaaaai, Maaaai, por qué tan apurada Mai? - Preguntaba Mikoto, frotándose los ojos en brazos de la dotada chica

-Mikoto! Hace media hora debimos ir por Natsuki!- acelerada corría por los pasillos del terminal de buses, pasando a llevar a una que otra persona, a algunos les pedía disculpas a otros simplemente las ignoraba, todo por su incesable búsqueda por Natsuki. Ya luego de haber corrido sus 10 minutos agarró cierta velocidad, lo cual le impidió frenar al momento de chocar con otra persona casi de tropezón.

-Lo siento!, de verdad perdóname!, es que ando buscando a una amiga y...- intentaba explicarse la colorina.

-ya Mai, no debes porque contarme tu día-

-Natsuki!- Mai abraza a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo el rostro de ella en sus dotados pechos, y Natsuki luchando por su vida hasta que decide rendirse

Con todo un poco más calmado, Mai decide invitar a Natsuki un helado como disculpa... además de que Mikoto tenía hambre, conversan un poco de las cosas por las que han pasado, pero el ambiente se comenzaba a volver incomodo cuando tocaron el tema de la noche "La despedida de soltera".

-Dime Natsuki, irás esta noche?- preguntó Mai

-Bueno... yo creo, Si es lo que ella quiere no tengo nada que me lo impida, pero igual... sería algo tenso... digamos, incomodo... que ha dicho de mi?-

-Cuando uno te nombra, suele cambiar de tema o colocar una mirada algo triste... sabes que es un poco difícil saber que está pensando Shizuru-san, pero de algo que me he dado cuenta lo mucho que le incomoda estar con Hiro - haciendo que Natsuki sintiera cierto alivio

-Entonces... por qué?- Natsuki tenía un dejo de súplica, como si ella deseara una respuesta que estuviera a su favor, algo que le diera una oportunidad

-Su padre, es un matrimonio arreglado, ya sabes... de esos que nadie quiere y siempre terminan mal-

-entiendo...- suspira

-Dime… supongo que le compraras algo a Shizuru-san por la despedida de soltera, cierto?- preguntó Mai  
-Bueno, ya le compré algo- Dijo la peli cobalto algo nerviosa con la pregunta  
-Es algo que dice… no lo sé: "Lo siento!, o soy una imbécil!, o quizás… casate conmigo?"- se burlaba Mai como para alegrar el ambiente, cosa que Natsuki respondía molesta dejando una pequeña caja sobre la mesa

\- Pocky… de chocolate relleno de vainilla?, oh vamos Natsuki te creía más creativa  
\- mira - dijo Natsuki indicando una pequeña carta de sobre verde que tenía pegada la caja de pockys  
\- eso qué es?- Dijo Mai algo desilusionada

-Mi pequeña oportunidad…- susurró Natsuki mirando la carta con un aire de nostalgia. Guardó la caja en su bolsillo y se levantó - Nos vemos a la noche, ahora iré a descansar un rato antes de prepararme para ir al evento del siglo – dijo la peli cobalto algo preocupada.  
-Natsuki!, espera!- gritó Mai- esto te puede servir- sonrió mientras le lanzaba unas llaves- está en Fuuka esperándote- termino guiñando un ojo con picaresca, a lo que Natsuki solo pudo sonreir satisfecha.

 _Viento, si tuviera que volver a todos esos momentos en el cual el viento golpeaba mi cara, serian eternos. Sentir el viento es maravilloso… pero volver a ti es aún más maravilloso. Poder acelerar cuando quiera, y dejar todos esos momentos atrás… pero esos son los momentos que me ha hecho quien soy, no puedo dejarlos… no puedo.., debo volver a mi esencia… debo volver a ella._

Ya eran cerca de las 12 de la noche, y la fiesta estaba más que prendida, todos bailando y bebiendo… quien diría que después de todos esos años una de ellas llegaría a casarse, pero todas sabían que no era lo correcto que debía ser feliz pero…

-Kuga!- la arisca chica de cabello rojo se alegraba de ver a su compañera de copas después de tanto tiempo y no pudo evitar darle un cariñoso golpe en el brazo.

-yo también te extrañé - sonrió Natsuki, la cual de a poco se volvió el centro de atención. Todas sus ex compañeras estaban ahí, saludándola y dándole cariñosas bienvenidas. Natsuki después de tanto tiempo se sentía de nuevo en casa, solo faltaba que una persona se le acercara, esa persona solo le saludó de lejos pero ella hizo a un lado su frialdad y orgullo y la abrazo, sintió su olor, su delicadeza, su suavidad; escucho su corazón, que de un momento a otro se aceleró, y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo: Estoy de regreso…

Todas aplaudieron como si hubieran esperado esas palabras hace ya una eternidad. Midori sugirió continuar la fiesta dejando a ambas chicas solas en la barra de bebidas, en un ambiente bastante incómodo. La escena era parecida como cuando la música de fondo se vuelve lenta y el mundo rosado, pero de manera INCÓMODA. Shizuru intentó de mil maneras empezar una conversación, pero Natsuki evitó que hablara entregándole una caja y una carta.

-Leelo, cuando yo ya no esté, nos vemos mañana- Natsuki decide irse, con todas las miradas sobre ella y al momento de cerrar la puerta, Shizuru se fijó en el presente, que eran chocolates.  
-Pockys…de chocolate y vainilla? - Shizuru un poco dudosa del regalo abrió la carta, y posterior a eso la cerró rápidamente tras de sí, esperando que nadie la hubiera visto. Se llevó una de sus dedos a sus labios y los rozó sutilmente, para posteriormente volver a sentir que estaba sonrojada.  
"Me habría gustado haber podido sacarte uno de la boca"- Shizuru sintió como su corazón saltaba de emoción, de… ¿ilusión? su rostro se volvió de mil colores, en especial de rojo – por qué ahora, por qué… Natsuki…- Shizuru dudo, dudo mucho, ya no sabía si ese día debía acabar, por un lado no, ya lo sabe, no es lo que quería… pero por otro lado si… quería volverla a ver.

Probablemente era la novia más hermosa que Fukka hubiese visto alguna vez en su vida, la novia más elegante que había pisado la tierra, sin embargo, su mirada cargaba una profunda tristeza, mucho más profunda de lo que ella misma pudiese expresar.

Suspiró un par de veces hasta que entró a la gran limusina la cual la llevaría a su boda. Mil veces había soñado con una boda espectacular al lado de la persona que amaba, sin embargo, esto no podía ser así debido a que la chica que amaba nunca estaría con ella. Sin embargo, recordar esa nota le hacía preguntarse ¿qué significaba esa nota? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Entró al auto y este partió. Iba algo rápido cosa que ella no tomó muy en cuenta, sin embargo, cuando el auto pasó por la iglesia y no se detuvo, la chica se dispuso a llamarle la atención a su chofer.

 **FLASH BACK**

\- no entiendo por qué debo ayudarte a hacer esta estupidez? – preguntó una peli roja algo molesta, con un escotado vestido que poco y nada dejaba a la imaginación.

\- porque eres la más adecuada para este tipo de trabajos – dijo una peli cobalto vestida de terno negro con unos anteojos oscuros

\- está bien…pero solo porque considero que es una buena causa – dijo la joven algo molesta. Se acercó a un chofer que estaba algo distraído fumándose un cigarro – disculpa…guapo hombre

\- ehh…hola señorita – dijo el hombre siendo incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirarle los senos a la peli roja

\- sabes…mi vestido tiene un problema… - dijo con una exquisita voz seductora – se me desabrochó el cierre..podrías subirlo? – dijo dándose la vuelta y mostrándola una desnuda espalda

\- cla…claro…yo lo haré…dame un segundo – apagando su cigarro y poniendo sus manos en el cierre del vestido

\- no puedo creer que sea tan fácil – dijo la peli cobalto quien corría al auto que estaba estacionado con la puerta abierta, fuera del gran departamento de la peli castaña.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

\- Tadao-san, la iglesia…- siendo interrumpida

\- Lo sé, Shizuru – no era la voz de Tadao, no era la manera de hablar de Tadao, se parecía más a…

\- Nat…Natsuki – la joven calló unos segundos hasta que por fin lograr asimilar lo que estaba pasando – Ara, ara…así que Natsuki vino a secuestrarme – dijo intentando lucir tranquila.

\- ¿Realmente vas a casarte? – la joven miraba únicamente el volante, sabía que si la miraba directamente a los ojos no podría hablar – ¿Realmente tienes que hacerlo en contra de tu voluntad? Tu no quieres a ese chico ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Agradezco tu preocupación Natsuki – sonrió la joven algo triste, sacándose completamente su máscara – pero ya no puedo continuar con esto, lo que tengo que hacer es casarme como mi padre lo dispuso

\- TU NO QUIERES HACERLO! - dijo la joven gritando, mientras paraba el auto y se iba a la parte de atrás de los asientos para hablar mejor con la amante del té – tú no lo amas! Por qué siempre debes dejar a todos contentos?…siempre piensas en el resto, en lo que te hará quedar bien…en…

\- Ya no se puede hacer nada…Natsuki – La joven se acercó y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la menor sin dejar de mirar - yo sé que no me quieres ver así… - le sonrió con ternura – Natsuki no tiene idea lo inmensamente agradecida que estoy por su preocupación – susurró cerca de su mejilla - pero lo cierto es que nuestras vidas cambiaron, todos cambiamos…y yo ahora debo convertirme en la mujer de Hiro, y tú debes ser feliz

\- Como quieres que lo sea si… - al sentir un beso en su mejilla se quedaron mirando unos segundos

\- Yo nunca te olvidaré, tu eres y serás el amor de mi vida…pero lamentablemente… - se sonrió para si misma – nunca fui lo suficientemente buena como para que me correspondieras…

La joven entró al altar sin más que decir, se fue donde su prometido, le sonrió de manera que el joven creyó que era sincera.

\- Y hemos sido hoy todos convocados aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio… –

Desde las afueras de la iglesia estaba la peli azul maldiciéndose por ser tan cobarde.

 _¡Debías declararte, idiota!_ _Ahora la perdiste, ahora tu vida se arruinó por ser una imbécil…¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¡Ay!_ _Debo detener esa boda, debo hacerlo…Piensa rápidamente algo que por más desesperado que sea…logre efectividad…_

La peli azul entró a la iglesia y vio a todos felices por la nueva pareja que estaba a punto de concretarse.

 _No es difícil, simplemente cuando el padre diga que quién se opone…yo me opondré ir…_

Todos miraron a la entrada pues una chica sin darse cuenta había chocado con una estatua que estaba en la entrada. La joven la sujetó de los senos haciendo que Nao la mirara con cara de qué demonios, logrando que Natsuki se sonrojara y continuara mirando la boda. Este momento logró causar la risa y molestia entre los invitados.

\- Natsuki… - susurró Mai – Acaso ella…

\- Nunca se atreverá – dijo la peli roja Nao

\- Si tan solo alguien le diera un empujón – respondió Mai muy acongojada

La peli azul se sentó bien al fondo, cosa de que su presencia no la notase del todo la peli ocre.

\- Si existe algún impedimento por el cual este matrimonio no se pudiese concretar…

 _Es ahora o nunca Natsuki, solo debes ir y decir que te opones…me opongo porque...porque yo…yo estoy…_

 _-_ Que hable ahora o…

\- YO ME OPONGO! – Automáticamente todos comenzaron a buscar quien era la dueña de aquella voz que estaba dejando el escándalo en la boda del año.

Shizuru buscó rápidamente la dueña de aquella voz, posteriormente notó a Natsuki sentada muy al fondo con su traje de "Tadao", pero la dueña de aquella voz no era precisamente Natsuki…era Nao…

– Quien va a ser la persona decente que detenga esta farsa! Todos sabemos que Shizuru no desea casarse con ese imbécil – Gritó nuevamente la peli roja apuntando a Hiro

\- Cómo te atreves a tratar de imbécil a mi hijo! – habló el futuro suegro de Shizuru

\- Lo lamento, pero es la verdad – dijo Nao algo molesta mientras miraba a todas las personas que la miraban con odio

\- Disculpa, pero ¿tú quién eres? – preguntó el padre de Shizuru – ¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar el día más feliz de mi hija?

\- ¿El día más feliz de su hija?! Por favor, como se nota que esa loca es buena actriz…si todos sabemos que está enamorada de esta tarada –apuntando a Natsuki la cual se levantó en acto reflejo y quedó mirando al padre de su querida

\- Ehh…bueno yo…- comenzó a titubear, no sabía qué decir.

\- como sea – el padre de Hiro tomó del brazo a Shizuru, no podía perder la oportunidad de que su hijo se casara con una de las chicas más ricas de todo Japón – Esta boda se concreta lo quiera ella o no. No tiene por qué meterse en lo que su padre y yo queremos para su futuro.

\- Takanori! Suelte a mi hija! – de manera desafiante se comenzó a acercar, sin embargo, antes de que se rompieran los espacios físicos el cayó al piso, se miró la mejilla, tenía sangre en su nariz y miraba con odio a muchacha-chofer.

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla a Shizuru! – era una colérica Natsuki, por fin había sacado sus verdaderos sentimientos a la luz. El padre de la amante del té quedó mirando la escena casi sin ser capaz de comprender lo que pasaba.

\- Shizuru podrías explicarme por qué esta muchacha te defiende como si fuera tu novia? – Hubo un silencio incómodo de parte de todos, la joven quedó mirando a su padre para posteriormente mirar a Natsuki. Ella sentía que estaba en un sueño, esos en los cuales antes del beso te despiertan, para darte cuenta que tu vida sigue siendo tan miserable como siempre.

\- Natsuki esto se nos fue un poco de las manos, no crees? – susurró algo nerviosa Shizuru

\- Yo…Shizuru yo…yo te… - La joven se acercó de manera tierna a Shizuru, sin embargo…

\- Yo siempre lo supe! La delincuente era la única capaz de parar este circo pobre… - Gritó Haruka emocionada

\- Cállate Haruka! – dijeron todas las ex himes.

\- Podría explicarnos alguien qué sucede? – dijo la madre de Shizuru, quien tomó la mano de su hija y quedó mirando a Natsuki – señorita Kuga?

\- Pasa que yo amo a Shizuru – dijo a lo que todas comenzaron a escuchar, mientras que Nao grababa la escena para en el futuro mofarse de su amiga – Shizuru yo sé que fui una estúpida mucho tiempo…y lo cierto es que lo sigo siendo…pero te amo…te amo y quiero estar contigo

\- Natsuki… - la joven se sonrojó mucho, sentía que en ese momento quería comerse a besos a la peli cobalto, pero su madre y su padre estaban ahí mirando la escena, y en cierta forma le daba miedo la actitud que podrían tomar ellos.

\- si usted ama a mi hija…yo la acepto – dijo Shizuma

\- pe…pero Shizuma – dijo el padre de Shizuru completamente preocupado de la actitud tan liviana de su mujer, sin embargo, sabía que su mujer tenía razón – sí…Natsuki te aceptamos…pero es Shizuru quien debe hacerlo…

\- Shizuru… - Natsuki totalmente nerviosa tomó la mano de la peli cobalto y posteriormente la miró directo a los ojos - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Shizuru la abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar, estaba agradecida de sus amigas, agradecida de Natsuki y sobre todo de su familia de haberla apoyado. Abrazó fuertemente a quien quería como verdadera novia y todos comenzaron a celebrar la nueva unión.

Hiro con su padre se retiraron humillados de la iglesia. El padre de Shizuru se fue de la iglesia para discutir asuntos económicos con Takanori no sin antes advertirle a su hija que tomara la decisión que tomara la iba a apoyar. Haruka se levantó y le sonrió – ahora entiendes por qué te dije que era tu pingüino? – La amante del té siguió sin comprender la que se refería su amiga, pero al sentirse en los brazos de la peli azul olvidó eso, la menor la llevó en brazos hasta la salida, tenía su moto estacionada, en un acto reflejo la joven se subió no sin antes preguntarle – Mi pingüino? – la peli azul se acercó a su oído

\- Los pingüinos no importa que pase… - la quedó mirando sonrojada – solo tienen un amor de toda su vida – acarició el cabello de la chica que amaba, la cual por primera vez en su vida notaba, estaba muy sonrojada - …y ese amor eres tú – sellando estas palabras con un beso.

Salieron las ex himes de la iglesia, algunas sin comprender bien las cosas, sin embargo, felices de saber que por fin sus amigas eran felices juntas.

\- No puedo creer que hicieras eso por Natsuki – dijo Mai muy emocionada – Realmente eres genial, Nao – le sonrió feliz

\- Ay, vamos…solo fue porque…realmente el regalo de Natsuki era tan patético que sabía que no funcionaría su pocky de chocolate – a lo que las demás rieron comentando que claramente Natsuki no tenía arreglo.

Ambas jóvenes luego de manejar un rato llegaron hasta el departamento de Shizuru, el cual estaba muy ordenado, pero algo le llamó la atención a la peli azul – No puede ser…

\- Que ocurre Natsuki? – preguntó sin comprender

\- Tienes una Ps4! – Gritó emocionada y comenzó a jugar con ella, realmente la chica no tenía arreglo.

\- la verdad es que la compré porque…no lo sé, me recordaba a ti – dijo Shizuru – ahora…ahora que todo pasó eso sí, quiero saber algo - la miró seriamente

\- dime… - dijo Natsuki algo nerviosa

\- ¿me amas? – preguntó nerviosa

\- así es…

\- hace cuánto? – preguntó Shizuru

\- hace años…pero nunca te dije porque sentía que si te contaba…no lo sé, no me sentía digna…para ti – explicaba la motociclista – y bueno…al saber que te ibas a casar sentí que te iba a perder para siempre

\- y qué pasará con nosotras? – preguntó Shizuru – estudias lejos de Fuuka…y yo no puedo irme a la ciudad contigo – dijo preocupada

\- podemos vernos los fines de semana – dijo Natsuki, quien tomó el rostro de ella – me basta con eso…

\- y ahora…qué pasará? – preguntó Shizuru quien la miró mientras se acercaba a ella y se mordía el labio

\- todas aquellas cosas que he soñado contigo los últimos 5 años – dijo Natsuki, haciendo que Shizuru la tirara encima de la cama, mientras se veía un vestido blanco caer al suelo. Definitivamente no se había realizado la boda del año, pero sin duda alguna esa sería la noche de bodas del siglo.

 _Hola gente que lee! Este one-shot lo escribí con una amiga hace ya varios años y lo revivimos con el poder de las esferas del dragón! Espero les haya gustado, es una historia cortita pero con mucho cariño para quienes se dan el trabajo de leer y de comentar. Besitos y nos leemos en la próxima historia._


End file.
